Dreams of Erinn
by KiraAlexxa23
Summary: Alexxa never really fitted in at Kamui Academy. Will she fare in any better in Erinn as her life is changed by one dream of the Goddess...
1. G1 Ch1

Generation 1: Advent of the Goddess

Chapter 1: Journey to Erinn

Sunday morning. The day before Alexxa Alice Lawliet started school. Did she really want to face the world tomorrow? If only she could sleep forever. Then maybe she could forget the hell she lives in. But, that would never happen.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed. Already cold chills went down her spine. Her mother only bought her the most revealing pajamas. She hated them too. Curse the Victoria's Secret pink lace babydoll lingerie that almost shows her butt to everyone! She just wanted those Pikachu PJs with the ear hood.

Running downstairs to the kitchen, she found it empty. Her parents must have been at work. Her father William wrote the book reviews for the 'New York Times'. While her mother Guinevere was a nurse at an animal shelter. She was usually alone for breakfast on Sundays. So, this came as no surprise.

Before she started making her food, she headed down the hall to her bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water. So refreshing. It was what she needed to wake up.

She glanced up into the mirror. She was so pale. When people first saw her, they all thought she was sickly because of her skin tone. But, she was born with vampire toned skin. Black circles were under her bright green eyes. Her curly blood red hair was tangled in places. She looked like a mess. Then again, she did just wake up.

She grabbed the knob and turned off the cold water. Beside the sink were her Buddy Holly glasses. She smiled as she fixed them on her face. She loved her glasses almost as much as she loved reading. And maybe that love was sometimes irrational. At least to her mother it was.

She ran like she would in ballet class back to the kitchen; in big, light steps and always landing on her toes. She opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. Then, with her dancer's grace, reached up into a cabinet and grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes and a bowl. She placed it all on the oak counter and closed the doors she left opened. She quickly made her cereal and sat down in the chair beside the counter.

She sighed. She forgot her spoon. She got up and got a spoon from the drawer beside the fridge. Then, sat back down and dived into her cereal. It was slightly soggy from waiting, but it was still good.

At times like this, she wished her parents were home. The townhouse was too quiet. Then again, all they were doing the last few months was yelling. Was Mom really cheating on Dad with some doctor she worked with? Somehow, she didn't doubt it. Her mother was never home as of late.

The phone rang behind her. Who was calling the house this early? With a mouthful of Frosted Flakes, she picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Lawliet!"

It was Mrs. Newing, the Kamui Academy librarian. "I have a position you might like."

"Really?"

"As you know, the last book club president graduated last year. I was wondering if you would take over."

She almost screamed in glee. This was the best news she got this summer! She replied happily, "Of course I will!"

"Good! Pick out some books and bring them to the first meeting on Wednesday. Good day to you."

"You too." She hung the phone up and ran back to her room. She searched her shelves for books. She found some contenders. 'Interview With A Vampire', 'The Hunger Games', 'Beautiful Creatures', and 'Pretty Little Liars'.

For the rest of the day, she skimmed through the books, not even to think about changing clothes. Before she knew it, it was 8pm. Wow, time flies when you're having fun.

A book slid under her door. Someone was home. Small angry murmurs could be heard. Both of them were home. She picked up the book. It was a small brown leather book with an orange Celtic knot on the front. She opened the pages. All blank. Probably just a journal.

The yelling grew louder. Dad was sure Mom was cheating on him. Mom wanted to move out. This wasn't happening to her. It couldn't be!

She covered her ears with her hands. Tears flooded down from her eyes. A door was slammed nearby. Another door, her bedroom door, was opened. Her father with his shaggy ginger hair stood there. His eyes told the story of his defeat. "It's going to be all right, Alexxa." His Irish accent could clearly be heard.

She brought her knees to her chest. "Just go."

A flash of blonde pasted by the door. She wasn't even going to tell her goodbye. Her father sobbed lightly. "We'll talk about this after school tomorrow. Good night."

He slowly closed the door. She sank into her bed. Her life was over. What was she going to do? The only thing she could do: Cry herself to sleep.

...

It was completely white. This room. Where was she? A woman's voice spoke to her. "It's time to face your destiny."

"What in the-" She couldn't finish the sentence. Black feathers surrounded her and nothing was left but darkness.


	2. G1 Ch2

Chapter 2: The Soul Stream

The darkness hadn't faded from Alexxa's sight. Where was she? Why was she here? Did she die?

A voice spoke to her, the same voice from before. It was soft and sweet. "You will soon be ready. Along the way, you'll meet friends and foes. And one that will complete you. Good luck in Erinn."

Images flashed through her mind. A beautiful woman with crow wings. Three silhouettes standing in front of a large door. Some giant monster thing. None of these things made a lick of sense. But, she knew they were important somehow.

Light slowly entered the atmosphere. What was happening? She closed her eyes. The light was too bright for her sensitive irises to handle. It felt like her eyes were frying like eggs.

She slowly felt the pain die down. But she was afraid to open her eyes. What would be waiting for her? Probably some horrific version of Kingdom Hearts where Sora was a murderous vampire trying to kill her.

She was shocked by what she saw when she finally opened her eyes. It was so beautiful. The sky was a cloudless blue. She sat on a platform made of some white stone. In the center of the platform was the symbol on the book her father gave her.

She unsteadily stood up. Her balance was never good from the time she learned how to walk. Stupid weak ankles. Making her fall all the time.

She felt her glasses falling off her nose. She did the nerdy glasses push to the small bridge of her nose. The world became slightly clearer. This place was still just as gorgeous.

A woman suddenly materialized from thin air in the center. She was a beautiful girl with long silver pigtails in a black with intricate patterns. She had deep azure blue eyes and pale skin. Her distinctively sublime silhouette made her seem as if she belonged in another world.

The girl motioned Alexxa to come closer. It took her a second for it to register. She wobbled her way to this creature. This woman was perfect in every physical aspect. She poked her cheek to prove she was real. Her skin was so soft.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you too," the woman said. Her voice was soft and elegant.

She took back her hand. "I'm sorry! You're just so pretty!"

She giggled and smiled. "Why thank you. I get that a lot. My name is Nao Mariota Pryderi."

"Awesome. You introduce yourself with your full name too. I'm Alexxa Alice Lawliet. It's nice to meet you."

Nao gave a bow. "You too. I welcome you to the Soul Stream."

A confused look came over the redhead's face. "What is this place?"

"A place where your destiny is revealed before you head into Erinn. You're going to play a special role. You need to be prepared." She pointed at her skimpy pajamas. "Starting with your outfit."

She blushed. It was embarrassing for someone to see her like this.

Nao smiled again. "Don't worry. I'll fix that for you."

"Thank you."

A hand was placed on her head. "Your destiny is the Magician. Great magic flows in your veins." A small flash came from her hand. She felt fabric on her head. She grabbed it and found it to be a purple witch hat.

She plopped it back on her head. A finger pointed at her chest. Another flash of light appeared on her body. Gone was the lingerie and was replaced with a black dress with a purple bat charm at the collar and the matching leg bands. Black boots covered her feet.

She was so happy. "Oh Nao, it's amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged her with all her strength.

"You're welcome. You must be off now. Farewell. And, take care of him for me."

"Who!" Darkness enveloped her again. What was happening now!


	3. G1 Ch3

Chapter 3: Tir Chronaill

Alexxa felt soft ground beneath her feet. She was afraid. Where was she now? Would she be immediately judged? Would she fall on her face and fail what task would come next?

She shook her head. She couldn't think that way. She had to stay positive. Despite the grim situation that was her life. Her mother flashed through her mind. But, she was gone. She no longer mattered.

She finally opened her eyes after another few long moments. She felt instant relief. She found herself in a town square with brick houses surrounding her. Wheat fields with grazing animals wandered the nearby countryside. The sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky a pale orange.

This was obviously a farming town. Tears welled up in her eyes. For most of her life, she lived on a farm. Her neighbors were her father's five brothers and their families. She loved reading on a pile of hay in her giant barn. But, she moved to the city because her mother demanded it. She really hated that woman sometimes.

She adjusted her hat on her head and began to walk toward the wheat field. People with strange weapons brushed past her. This place must be dangerous.

Once arriving to her destination, her breath was taken away. A lush green field with colorful flowers was across a sparkling river. A boy with black hair was training with his horse by chopping trees with his sword. This was so peaceful.

The boy stopped for a minute and turned to her. He stared for a few seconds before giving her an awkward wave. She gave one in return. He looked away and jumped off his horse and started to cross the bridge to her patch of land.

Oh God, he was coming over here! She was never good in social situations, especially ones with boys. She carefully hid in the wheat. The boy searched for her, Alexxa now noticing his eyes were a beautiful shade of red. She quietly made her way back to the little town.

What was that all about? Did he for some reason find her attractive? What a silly and utter stupid idea!

She looked back up at the sky. They were a lot of owls flying around. It reminded her of Harry Potter. One particular snowy owl seemed awfully close. Then she realized, it was coming toward her. She began to run away from it, tripping on a rock in the process.

The owl dropped something on her head. She grabbed it as she got on her knees. It was a letter addressed to someone named Duncan. It read:

Duncan, please take care of Alexxa. She's from the other world and I fear it might be too much for her. Send her to Lassar. I'll visit you soon.

-Nao Pryderi-

She smiled. Nao cared about what happened to her. But, who was Duncan and Lassar? She sighed. More unanswered questions.

A tap was felt on her shoulder. She stood and faced the person. He was a skinny fellow with shining silver armor and long brown hair. His gray eyes showed power and honor. "Need some help?"

"Yes, I'm new. Do you know who Duncan is?"

He nodded. "He's the town chief." He grabbed her hand and guided her to an elderly man standing near some stairs. Despite his age, he looked so strong and stoic. "Have fun." He walked away quietly.

Odd, but helpful. She shakily made her way to him and waved hello. He responded by motioning her toward him. She did this and handed him the letter. He silently glanced it over. "I welcome you to Tir Chonaill."

"Thank you."

"You look scared. But, I can relate. We don't see many other worlders around here."

She blushed. This was embarrassing. "Aren't I a special little snowflake?"

"Yes you are." He pointed to a large building. "You'll find Lassar in the school. She teaches magic."

She remembered Nao telling her she would become a Mage. Guess the training would start immediately. The owl flew over her again. She held her arms out as the items it held fell. An wooden wand and a flute of the same material landed in her arms. Duncan smiled. "Good luck, young one."

She smiled lightly and headed to school. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the black haired boy still trying to find her.


	4. G1 Ch4

Chapter 4: The Power of Magic

School. It was a place Alexxa had dreaded for the last two years. She was alone at Kamui Academy. No friends whatsoever. She never felt at place there.

This time it probably wouldn't be any different. She was an outsider in what she affectionally called Medieval Harry Potter. She knew nothing about the world surrounding her.

But, it was a dream. Why should it matter what these people thought about her? She probably wouldn't even remember this when she woke up in the morning.

She stood in the middle of the wheat field. Tears welled up in her eyes. It did matter to her, dream or not. She didn't want to be alone. Not when she needed someone the most right now.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She cautiously turned around. A girl around her age stood with her arms crossed. Her long wavy blonde locks was tied in a high ponytail in a green ribbon. She wore black short overalls over a green short sleeved shirt. Black lace boots covered up to the middle of her calf. A giant black bow and arrow adorned her back.

Alexxa backed away slightly. She was scared. What did this chick want with her? The blonde quietly spoke, "Now, now. No need to get upset. I haven't done anything."

She pulled her glasses off and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry. It isn't you."

The girl giggled. "I figured that much out. Where you headed?"

"To school. I have to see Lassar. I don't want to be around people. I'm new around here."

The girl grabbed her arm and started down the path. "Listen, Lassar only gives private lessons. You have nothing to worry about. And if you did, just be yourself."

Alexxa smiled. She had no idea who this girl was or why she was being so nice to her. But, it made her happy to know someone was there for her. Whoever she was.

The school was soon in front of her. The mysterious girl began to walk away. She smiled and said, "I would love to stay, but a friend of mine is waiting for me. By the way, I'm Alruna Carolee."

"Alexxa Alice Lawliet."

Alruna's face seemed a little shocked, but it quickly faded. "See you."

Alexxa waved as she walked inside the building. Her eye immediately caught a sight of a woman that looked like her with shorter hair. Was this woman in a school girl uniform Lassar.

The woman turned to her. A smile appeared on her face as she tightly hugged her. "Welcome! Duncan told me you were coming! I'm Lassar!"

Excited much? "Alexxa."

She finally let go of her. "I already know about you. Let's get you started." She placed a finger on her finger. A light blue glow came over them. Her body became to freeze. What was going on?

In the next moment, the light and the cold chill was gone. She felt more empowered. Lassar's smile grew bigger. "I taught you Icebolt. If you want to use it, just point your wand and yell the spell. Go practice on some trees nearby."

She nodded and headed for the door. As she pushed it open, Lassar said something she would never forget. "I expect great things from you. You're Chosen to save us all."

She bolted out the door. What the hell was that about? She should've watched where she was going. Because she ran into a gray wolf. It growled at her, ready to attack. Oh crap.


	5. G1 Ch5

Chapter 5: The Mage's Hero

Alexxa had seen a lot of wild animals roaming her old farm. But never had she seen a wolf. Especially one a few feet away from her, ready to attack.

A lot of 'Red Riding Hood' references came into her mind. So many it was laughable. But, she didn't think humor was going to win over the beast.

She shakily backed herself into a tree. What the hell was she supposed to do! She was just a girl with no strength. And this was a ravenous wolf who could probably rip her face off in one bite.

Then she remembered. She was a wizard! It was time to put her new skill to use. She grabbed her wand and pointed at the wolf's face. "Don't make me blast you! I'll go all Dumbledore on you!"

The gray beat growled again. It inched closer to her. "Fine! I warned you! Icebolt!"

A spark of light blue thunder bursted out of the wand and shocked the wolf. Instantly, it's body began to become covered in ice. In moments, it was completely frozen.

She poked it with her finger. Wow, it actually worked. She screamed, "I'm a wizard!"

Her happiness was short lived. More growls could be heard. Five more wolves were circling her, wanting revenge. More fear came over her. There was no way she could defeat all of these.

She sunk to the ground. Two of the wolves were lunging for her. She covered her face with her arms. She didn't desire to watch the creatures tear her apart.

Suddenly, she could heard a wolf yelp in pain. Then another and another. Hot liquid sprayed on her body. Something was killing the gray furred beasts. But what?

She slowly removed her arms and opened her eyes. Red splashes were clouding her glasses. She felt someone remove them for her. "Sorry about the mess on you, ma'am. Didn't mean to get you bloody."

She focused her now blurry vision. Dead wolves laid on the ground, fur matted with their own blood. A tall boy was cleaning her glasses. He handed them back. "There you go."

She blinked a few times before her eyesight refocused. This boy was gorgeous. He had straight black hair to his shoulders and piercing ruby eyes. He wore black pants with a black and purple long sleeved shirt. A long violet scarf hung around his neck. A giant black sword was mounted on his back, dripping with blood.

She realized after staring into his eyes that this was the boy trying to find her in the wheat field. Had he followed her here? He smiled and held out his hand for her. "I'm Yoxsuke Ai. You are?"

She shakily grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. But, her knees gave out instantly. He caught her in his arms bridal style. He lightly laughed. "Weak knees?"

She blushed. "Yes. I'm Alexxa Alice Lawliet."

"Nice to meet you." He paused for a second. "I can let you bathe at my house. You need it."

She looked at herself. Vermilion stains were all over her skin and clothes. "I do. Thank you."

He lifted up her left hand and kissed it. "My pleasure." She blushed a brighter pink as he walked her back into Tir Chonaill.


	6. G1 Ch6

Chapter 6: The Beginning With Yoxsuke Ai

This wasn't really happening. It was all a dream. It had to be. Hot warriors don't just appear and save you from a pack of wolves. But in Erinn, they do.

Alexxa was mesmerized by Yoxsuke. She had never felt that before around a guy. She always wanted a friendship with them. Never an actual relationship. But for the first time in her life, she wanted this boy.

She bit her lip as she gazed up at his face. He looked back down at her. His smile sent shivers of excitement down her spine. God, if she could only kiss the lips that formed that perfect smile.

He gently rubbed her legs. She almost forgot that he was carrying her in his arms to his house. She rested her head on his chest. It was so comfortable. "Tired, little lady?"

A quiet yawn escaped her. She was sleepy. So much had happened to her today. She nodded and nuzzled him. He made no effort to stop her. Why?

He kissed her forehead lightly. She blushed bright pink. "Don't worry, lady. We'll get you washed up and ready for bed." He held her closer to his body.

She needed to get her mind off all this sudden affection. She started to twirl his scarf around her fingers. She blurted out, "Purple is my favorite color."

He laughed a little. "I prefer blue. I like purple though. It goes good with black."

"Anything goes good with black."

"I guess." He stopped in front of a wooden cottage. "Welcome to my humble home." He walked to the door and lightly kicked the door open. Inside was warm and inviting. Beautiful oak furniture circled around a fireplace. "This is amazing Yoxsuke."

A slight blush appeared on his pale face. He finally set her down on her feet. Her knees were still weak. She began to collapse but Yoxsuke caught her by the shoulders. "Sit on the couch while I prepare the bath."

He guided her to the couch and sat her down. He left down a hall and disappeared into a room. She removed her bloody hat and plopped it on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair. It was matted with blood.

Yoxsuke returned with something in his hands. He handed it to her. It was a large white button up shirt, probably his own. "Are you fine wearing that until I wash your clothes?"

She nodded yes. She hoped it wouldn't be too short. She didn't want him to see her butt. Or lack of one.

She made her way to the bathroom. Waiting for her was a huge circle tub filled to the brim with bubbles. How sweet of him. He was being so nice to her despite barely knowing her at all.

She quickly closed the door behind her and stripped off her clothing. She felt her hair on the skin of her back. It rested right at the middle of her back. Man, she really needed a haircut. And some weight gain. She gazed at her frame. She was nothing but skin and bones and no curves. Her breasts were barely there. Nothing a man would find attractive.

She shook her thoughts aside and stepped into the bathtub. The water was so warm. All the aches and pains she was feeling melted away. The water slowly turned a light pink from the blood washing off her body.

She soaked there for an hour. It was the first time since arriving that she was able to relax. No delivery owls, no magic, and absolutely no crazy wolves. She needed this more than anything. She could have stayed like this forever.

A knock came on the door. "Alexxa, if you haven't drowned, I have dinner ready for you."

"Thank you!" She stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel folded on the floor. She quickly dried herself off and wrapped it around her hair. She found her black and blue lace bra and panties and the shirt Yoxsuke had given her and put them on. The shirt he gave her came to just below her bottom. The sleeves covered her hands.

She found her glasses in the pile of her clothes. They needed an immediate cleaning. She ran to the tub, still filled with water, and washed them off. She wiped them off with the shirt and placed them on her face. It was good to see without blood clouding your vision.

She gathered her bloody clothes and walked out of the room. A bowl of stew was waiting for her on the kitchen table. Yoxsuke was sitting at the table. His smile grew tenfold seeing her. "Hello beautiful."

She blushed. He was full of compliments. Not that she minded. She sat down, placing the clothes on the floor beside her at the table and began to eat. The stew was rich and spicy. "This is really good. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"I would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

He gently held her hand. She blushed even brighter. "It wasn't a problem. I would have killed a hundred wolves to protect you."

"That's a large statement for someone you barely know."

He grinned. "I know. I just know in my gut you're worth it."

"Maybe." She finished the rest of her stew in silence. She didn't want to bring up their earlier meeting. Did it really matter now?

Yoxsuke kissed the hand he was holding. "I'll wash these clothes. Go upstairs and get some rest. It's my room."

She gasped. "I can't take your bed!"

"Please, I insist. I'm okay sleeping on the couch. I want you to be comfortable in my home. Go to bed."

She sighed. It was obvious she wasn't going to win this argument. So, she trudged upstairs and into his room. Only a twin bed was in there. She got under the covers and went to sleep. Maybe when she woke up, this would all be over.


End file.
